is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Osborne
Sarah Osborne is a witch and supporting character throughout the story routes in Mystery Spell who is known to have secrets about the Bartholy family. In Peter's route, she serves as the second love interest and is the first female of the series to become a love interest as a contrast to the males. Appearance Sarah has shoulder length black hair in a wavy style, light tanned skin and hazel eyes. She has four outfits on her portrait and her initial appearance was her casual outfit; a brown long vest with a white sleeveless midriff underneath with several designs which shows off her belly, a matching brown short denim shorts with a black belt with white studs and black boots. She also carries a light khaki sling bag on her right and wears two loose necklaces on her neck. Her shoulder length black hair is tied in two loose braids in each sides and wears dangling earrings. Her second and most well known outfit is her Mystery Spell school uniform as the sleeves had white folded sleeves. Her third outfit is a white long sleeved cotton dress and a matching sandals. She also wears a gold necklace on her neck. Her fourth outfit was either her sleeping attire or her swimwear, a loose short sleeved olive midriff which shows off the strap on her red bikini top on the right side with different designs, a red micro bikini and she was barefeet. Her shoulder length black hair was tied in tangles and wears gold hoop earrings. Personality Sarah is described as a calm, witty and fun-loving woman as the player initially describes her throughout Drogo's story. In reality, her true personality shows her for being optimistic, cheerful and was extremely cautious when the player works with the Bartholys. Therefore, she is also extremely secretive whenever she hides her hidden secrets about the Bartholy family especially when the player is always asking her about them. She also warns the player after she discovers their nature as vampires and also became stubborn when the player decided to run away out of the class as she noticed her true nature as a witch like she was as currently stated by Professor Sebastian Jones when he discusses about vampires and witches. In Peter's story, Sarah was revealed to be a lesbian when she has a crush on the player especially when she comforts her not to follow Peter. In Chapter 7, she confesses her feelings to the player during the masquerade party. Therefore, she also explains to the player about her family ancestors of witches after she found out about the old feud between the Osbornes and the Bartholys especially Drogo, Peter and Nicolae's adopted father Viktor Bartholy on one of her books at her home knowing the Bartholys are a family of vampires. In Drogo's story, Sarah almost kisses the player while she stays at her apartment which resulted the player to leave immediately, showing her strange behavior for being a lesbian. In the near end of Peter's story shows that Sarah was disappointed and panicked as the Descendant of the Templars are attacking their house since the Bartholys rescue the player from their torture as she follows both Peter and the player in Paris to warn them about Mystery Spell was wrecking havoc with the same group who wrecks her house. In Sebastian's story, it was revealed that Sarah hates lies when the player was lying about the secret meeting with Sebastian. Therefore, her cautiousness towards the Bartholys causing her and the player to have a fall out before stomping away angrily. Although, the player did this because of her current job as an au pair when she mentions about Lorie Bartholy and both her spoiled nature personality and her violent streak. Because of her interest in Sebastian, Sarah finally shows her doubtful and envy towards the player after Sebastian tells her to meet him on his office about the books that she used to borrowed from him and going as far as she wanted to steal the player's place after Nicolae initially refused to let her go in Sebastian's expeditions until he changes his mind and to Sebastian's disappointment after he chose her to go with him. Their tensions on getting in the position to help Sebastian on his expeditions in Peru causing them to break their friendship. But she later gives the position back to the player knowing that Sebastian had wanted for her to fulfill her dreams as an archaeologist like he is. In near end of Chapter 9, she also has an interest on Esteban. Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell Trivia * According to Claire Zamora within her Facebook page, Sarah was confirmed as a lesbian in Peter's route. But on other characters' story routes due to her role as a supporting character, she's not a lesbian but bisexual, since she has an interest on Sebastian Jones and later Esteban within his main story route. Although in Drogo's route, she finally demonstrated her strange behavior when she almost kisses the player during her stay at her apartment, which confirms her actions for being a lesbian. * She was mostly criticized by many players due to her extreme cautiousness towards the Bartholy family or ruining the player's relationship with Peter as seen on his main story route. She is also heavily disliked due to her stealing the player's place in the expedition in Sebastian's route. **As of Drogo's route in its second season, she and her grandmother Cassandre Osborne were widely criticized by many players due to their actions of forbidding the player to avoid the Bartholys and does not heed the player's words about becoming a vampire as a higher price and as an outcast to fellow witches like they are. * Sofia Flores from Is it Love? Blue Swan shares the same behavior as Sarah's when she investigates further about both the player and Mike Stover were making out at the changing room. As soon as she found out in Chapter 4, she and the player had a fall out much like how Sarah did to the player in Sebastian's route. Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:Supernaturals Category:LGBT Category:Protagonists